Trocitos de ensueño
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Coleccion de oneshots. "Puedes encontrar pedacitos de ilusiones en todas partes, lo importante es que sepas verlos". Primera historia: Arco iris.


Disclaimer: Los derechos de Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen sino a Craig Bartlett and Viacom.

Ningún personaje fue dañado durante la creación de este fanfict. :P

_Serie: Trocitos de ensueño._

–oOoOoOoOoOo–

_Capitulo1: Arco iris__._

La lluvia llego de improviso, casi nadie noto que se había nublado pues salieron temprano de la escuela y abordaron los autobuses para ir a casa, excepto ella, y todo por esa manía que tenia de ponerle agua a las plantas del salón antes de abordar el autobús, una de ellas se había caído y tuvo que buscar una nueva maceta, lo hizo inconscientemente creyendo que podría regresar a pie de la escuela a su casa, mas ahora la lluvia le franqueaba la salida y esta parecía interminable, un suave suspiro salió de su pecho, mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer incesantes.

– ¿Te has quedado varada en la escuela, Lila? – escucha tras ella una voz amable.

– Oh, señor Simmons, si, algo así – dice avergonzada.

– Mhh, parece que aun va a tardar un poco en quitarse, a mí no me preocupa porque tengo cosas que hacer aquí, pero tú debes llegar a casa ¿que podemos hacer? – dice con la mano en el mentón mirando hacia la lluvia.

– No se preocupe... tal vez pueda caminar rápido y...

– No, eso sería peligroso, son muchas calles terminarías empapada y podrías enfermar... – de pronto escucha un suave ruido tras él y voltea sobre sí mismo – Brainy, aquí estas muchacho ¿traes paraguas? – se dirige a la pequeña figura que Lila no había percibido siquiera, antes que el señor S. le hablara.

– Si – contesta con un monosílabo acomodando sus lentes y respirando pausadamente, mostrando el objeto en cuestión que es de un rojo muy bonito y brillante.

– ¡Genial! ¿Crees que puedas acompañar a Lila a casa?

– ¡No es necesario Señor Simmons, no quisiera molestarlo! – replica la niña atribulada ya que no conoce bien a su compañero.

– Oh, es cierto sus casas no quedan muy cerca...

– Esta bien... yo la llevo – interrumpe el chico acercándose a Lila, mientras abre el paraguas para salir de la escuela.

– Muchas gracias Brainy, tengan cuidado entonces – les dice empujando un poquito a la pelirroja para que camine junto con el chico de cabello del tono del gengibre.

Tras esto, Lila ya no tuvo remedio, y viendo la sonrisa del señor Simmons, suspira antes de seguir el paso tranquilo de Brainy.

Durante un buen rato ambos caminan por la calle en silencio, siguiendo el camino que normalmente hacen cuando suben al autobús, la lluvia humedecía sus zapatos, pero el paraguas hacia bien su trabajo ya que nada de agua les había mojado ni los libros ni la cabeza. Ella caminaba con la mirada clavada en el piso, agobiada por no tener nada de que hablar con su compañero. De pronto un suave pero repetitivo golpe en la frente fastidia a Lila unas cuantas veces antes de que se decida a subir la mirada algo molesta.

"Si no sabe llevar el paraguas que me lo de a mi" dice para sí misma, antes de notar la verdadera razón por la que el niño la había golpeado tantas veces, en su afán de no ser un estorbo, ella se había ido alejando de su acompañante, yendo incluso un poco más atrás de él, razón por la cual él para protegerla de la lluvia había acercado el paraguas mas de su lado, desprotegiéndose a sí mismo, pues ahora la mitad de su rostro y uno de sus hombros estaban bastante mojados. Pudo ver el suave rubor y la mueca de esfuerzo que denotaban que el niño trataba de sostener el paraguas sobre sus cabezas en esa rara posición.

Abochornada decide acercarse un poco más a su compañero, casi rozando su brazo con el de él, con lo que él sin voltear nota que ella ya está mas cerca y puede cambiar la posición de su brazo a una más confortable. Ella lo mira de reojo mientras él mira con ojos serenos el frente del camino, jamás había notado que tenía ojos azules, ahora con la luz cansina del atardecer nublado, se notaban más a través de los cristales de sus anteojos. Era más bajito que ella, pero a desde el ángulo que tenía ahora, lo vio y noto que tenía un rostro amable, con la cara empapada y un mechón de cabello pegado a la frente, se veía incluso lindo. Ella se sonrojo al notar su pensamiento, sonriendo para sí misma. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Y de pronto, miles de preguntas más se agolparon en su mente. ¿Porque él aún estaba en la escuela? ¿Porque nunca habían hablado? ¿Porque había aceptado llevarla a casa a pesar de eso? ¿Porque la había protegido de la lluvia aun exponiéndose él mismo a mojarse? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? Quería preguntarle, pero no creía que podría atreverse a hacerlo.

– No sé... ¿dónde queda tu casa? – le pregunta súbitamente. Ella lo mira taciturna sorprendida al oír esa voz profunda, sin entender claramente la pregunta. – Siempre te bajas en esta esquina... pero no se hacia dónde queda tu casa, – le dice tranquilo y pausado para no perder el aire.

Ella reacciona sonriente, sintiendo que inesperadamente adora el sonido de aquella voz.

– Mi casa esta hacia allá – señalando una dirección.

Camina serena detrás, o mas bien a un lado de aquel chico de brillante cabello que semejaba casi el color de su piel. ¿Qué color era ese? ¿Oro o cobre tal vez?

– ¿Es aquí? – le pregunta llegando a un pórtico. Ella mira el edificio y asiente.

– Muchas gracias por acompañarme – le dice sonriente mirándole de frente.

– Ha sido un placer, señorita - responde él cómo todo un caballero un poco sonrojado.

Lila hace el ademan de entrar a su casa y él comienza el retorno hacia su hogar que está un poco más lejos, ella lo mira alejarse, cuando las nubes comienzan a escampar un poco, un rayo de luz ilumina las gotas de lluvia que aún caen del firmamento, creando una ilusión óptica única llamada arco iris, de pronto ella se asombra notando el lugar donde el arco termina, es justo donde se aleja ese niño con el paraguas rojo, no puede evitar sonreír mas y sonrojada murmura algo para sí misma.

"Creo que encontré mi tesoro al final del arcoíris"

Fin... ¿o no?

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Hola, hola, caritas de bola! XD Espero que disfrutaran esta historia, que espero sea la primera de muchas mas que tengo en mente, todas cortitas igual a esta. Si es cierto, este es en realidad solo un oneshot, no esperen continuación, el siguiente capitulo hablara de otros personajes. ;) ¿Qué si pienso actualizar algunos de mis viejos trabajos? Mhh, no se… déjenme pensarlo… mhh…. lo intentare, en serio, lo intentare y lo lograre, al menos una verá una actualización este año, si ya sé que soy mala, perdónenme la flojera me invade en mis horas libres, culpen a los mangas en línea por eso, y mis otras horas normalmente están ocupadas con mi trabajo, mi esposo y mis hijos nekos. (Son dos gatos Minie y el Güero)

Si quieren conocerme en persona, busquen mi página en FB, como Reyna Fortiz, ósea la personal o como Rei Hikaru en mi pag. FB oficial, o en deviantart como Rei-hikaru y tambien en Tumblr, aunque no estoy mucho por ahí. ^^

Dicho esto, pues… sayonara.

LoveLoveHey Arnold. 3

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru`•.¸) `•.¸)


End file.
